


you drive me crazy (crazy for you)

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Arguing can sometimes lead to something else.





	you drive me crazy (crazy for you)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a familiar line in here somewhere..
> 
> Prompt: "That's what I'm talking about!"

It was late by the time they had all wrapped up their latest case, which meant the parking lot was almost empty.  
  
Which also meant there was no one around to hear the two agents arguing.   
  
"What the hell was that Nick?!"   
  
Nick clenched his jaw at the question mixed with accusation. "What was what?"  
  
"That!" Ellie pointed back towards the building. "You were completely flirting with that witness the whole case, it was unprofessional-"  
  
"Excuse me?" Nick spun around to face her with a glare when they reached her car that they had carpooled in that morning. "I was being _friendly_ Ellie! Also, I told all of you at the beginning that I knew she was holding something back, so I played the friendly card and guess what? She _was_ holding something back _and_ it helped us solve the case!" He shouted, voice rising by the end.  
  
Ellie flinched slightly, she knew he was right, but there was still an unsettled feeling in her stomach.   
  
"Is this how it's going to be now?" His voice sounded tired mixed with frustration.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You doubting me." Nick spat out. "You've had something to say for the last three cases and honestly I'm down right sick of it, if you don't trust my judgement anymore Ellie just say it."  
  
She gaped at him. "What?! Of course I trust your judgement, I always have!"  
  
"Then act like it." He growled.   
  
Ellie narrowed her eyes, a fire sparking in them. "Then how about you get over whatever has you so cold with me lately? This friendship is a two way street!"   
  
With a scoff he shook his head, a short sharp humorless laugh falling from his lips. "Get in the car Ellie."  
  
"No." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.  
  
Nick's jaw clenched once more. "Get in the damn car."  
  
"No."  
  
Ellie was about to move away from the car when suddenly she was shoved against it, her bag slipping and dropping to the pavement. She barely saw Nick's face, filled with anger and lust, right before his mouth crashed to hers hard and his body pressed against hers, pressing her right against the side of the car.   
  
There were no thoughts of pushing him away like she would have if it was anyone else. Instead, Ellie kissed him back with just as much as he gave. Time seemed to stop as they lost themselves in the desperate and rough kiss. Ellie's head was spinning, she had never had a kiss so raw, almost animalistic before-  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!"  
  
Nick jumped away in shock just as Ellie made to shove him away.  
  
Kasie stood grinning not even caring that her shout had interrupted them, Jimmy next to her staring wide eyed, McGee smirking, and Jack looking as if she was struggling to keep a straight face.   
  
Both of them flushed in embarrassment at getting caught during such a heated moment.   
  
Jack cleared her throat. "Uh guys..I think it's time we left." She started motioning for the others to move, gently pushing Kasie along as she protested and grabbing Jimmy's arm when he still stood frozen and gaping at them.   
  
"So uh..that happened." Ellie mumbled once they were at a distance.   
  
"Ellie."  
  
She slowly lifted her head, heart racing in nerves.   
  
Nick cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her again. This one a completely different one from their other seconds before. Ellie gripped his jacket, feeling her knees actually weaken at the slow, but still passionate kiss.   
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered when he slowly pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.   
  
"I'm sorry too." His thumb gently running along her cheek from where his hands were still cupping her face. "You ready to go home?"  
  
Her lips twitched upwards. "No."  
  
Nick chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips again before pulling away completely. "Ice cream it is."  
  
"Nick..it's almost eleven-"  
  
"Who cares?" He grinned at her.   
  
Ellie laughed, her heart feeling lighter than it had for the last few weeks or even months.   
  
"Well then..let's go get some ice cream!"  
  
"That's the fuckin' spirit!"


End file.
